On wings serpentine sneak preview
by Oni-Kaiser
Summary: A sneak look at my new story coming out soon, Its based in modern times.


On wings serpentine Sneak Preview

-Ryu's pov-

I stood over top of my mother's dead body and all I could do was stare, Silently I wept but the tears went unnoticed as the pouring rain masked them. I want so badly to avenge her, I can still see him, he is standing not a hundred yards away… Mocking me. Despite how strong I may be, I know I am no match for him. My mother was a dragon for Landon's sakes! Then again… So is he… but he was simply too powerful. He is coming closer, taunting me. He knows he is more powerful. I know he is more powerful… Yet something inside of me tells me to get up and fight.

-End pov-

Looking up from the limp body of his mother the blue haired man looks towards her killer.

"So, the little whelp has finally decided to fight? Ha, what do you think you will be able to do to me? I am Qon-tu, the servant of a god, boy. Do you really expect to win?" the red-scaled dragon spoke.

"You killed my mother, and I will fight to my dying breath to avenge her. I will kill you!" Ryu roared as he lunged toward the dragon.

As fast as ryu was he was still no match for the speed of the crimson dragon in front of him, as he swung Qon-tu simply stepped out of the way causing ryu's downward swing to connect solidly with the cement road beneath him leaving huge cracks running in every direction. Before ryu could recover qon-tu back handed him in the chest and sent him flying into one of the near by abandoned cars.

"Do you see how futile this is boy? You are nothing! I will crush you as I did your bitch mother! Then we will destroy the rest of this pitiful planet and usher in a new era!" qon-tu was still laughing when ryu shot forward and landed a kick strongly to the side of qon-tu's head causing him to shoot head first into the dividing wall of the highway.

"That is enough, I have toyed with you far to long. Goodbye boy king this is your end."

_Boy king? What did he mean by that? I am no king… _but ryu's thoughts were quickly diverted to a much more pressing issue as Qon-tu was enveloped in a dome of pure black with white symbols flowing across it.

When the dome dispersed Qon-tu had changed, no longer was he a humanoid figure, he now stood before ryu as a monstrous dragon. Qon-tu was still red in colour, but that's about all that stayed the same, he was now at least 8 meters tall with massive leathery wings and no arms, his tail was almost 4 meters long and had huge spikes on the end of it. But despite all of this his head was the most terrifying, he had two large horns sprouting from his forehead and curving backwards, and his eyes were pure black with no whites whatsoever.

Before ryu could even attempt to run, the dragon pulled its head back and let loose a barrage of flames that completely consumed ryu. When the flames dispersed qon-tu reverted to his humanoid state and began to laugh.

"Ha, and to think that my master was concerned about you! You weren't even a warm up for me and my power is nothing compared to his." Qon-tu spoke to the charred body on the ground.

But as Qon-tu turned to leave, he heard movement behind him, and turned to see ryu struggle to stand, his blue hair over his eyes and his arms at his side.

-Ryu's pov-

I could feel the flames dispersing, and wondered how I was still alive; the road around me has melted away leaving clumps of oozing tar everywhere. I can hear qon-tu speaking but I have no idea what he is saying, I look to my side and see… My mother… her corpse still laying on the ground a few hundred yards away. I can't die, not yet… not until that basterd is dead. Suddenly I feel overwhelmed with new energy and I stand. I can hear a steady beating noise, and it takes me a while to realize it's my heart. I look towards Qon-tu… And know I will win.

-End pov-

"Impossible! No one has ever survived my dragon flame! You… you should be dead!" Qon-tu screamed

"Enough." Ryu spoke "your time is finished, at my hands, you will die"

Qon-tu charged at ryu but was repelled by an invisible force and thrown to the ground. Suddenly ryu became engulfed in a blinding white light, when the light dispersed ryu stood before qon-tu as a dragon. In his humanoid state ryu stood about 7 feet tall with snow-white hair and scales of a flawless golden colour. His eyes looked like cat eyes but were also a bright gold colour. His eyeteeth became elongated to about 2.5 times their original length and he had black and white lines tattooed under his eyes.

"Perhaps now, the tables will turn" ryu spoke softly to qon-tu.

-

* * *

Well thats the preview, expect the first chapter to come up soon, I should be posting the first chapter within a months time.


End file.
